Making Amends
by think-pink-live-lime
Summary: The war is over and the Golden Trio amongst others have returned to Hogwarts to repeat their seventh year. Draco Malfoy, now no longer under his fathers/ the Dark Lord's power is free to create his own ideals. Bad Summary HGDM, possible HPGW, RWPP
1. Confrontation

_Ok so this is my first fanfiction, I never thought I'd have a Dramione fic idea before a Fremione fic but apparently I have. =) Constructive criticism welcomed, flames are not. Also not sure where this is going to go yet so I'll rate it T for now and maybe make one shots about future things/ change the rating of the whole story._

_I don't own anything that belongs to JK Rowling. _

**Making Amends**

Having had another argument with Ron in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was stalking her way to the library for refuge while Harry took Ron to the Great Hall for dinner to try and calm the irate boy down.

"Euuuggghhh! He is so infuriating! Why do I even hang out with him? Okay so he's Harry's best friend and one of the very few I have but I sometimes wonder why I need enemies with a friend like that!" She basically screamed this thinking that, being dinner time on a Saturday, most people would be at the Great Hall eating or socialising and most definitely not in the Library.

A smooth voice came from around the corner "Wow Granger, have you been arguing with the Weasel again? Really I thought you would've realised how not to let him drive you up the wall by now. Not like I care really, saves me the job of making you miserable." Draco Malfoy emerged and stood in front of Hermione eyeing her up and down in a manner she was not used to from any male and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Shut up Malfoy, can't you see I'm clearly not in the mood for your witty remarks, so why don't you just come out with the usual and call me a Mudblood and carry on with your business?" she bit out icily whilst trying to hold back the tears that where threatening to spill down her cheeks.

At these words Draco, for a brief moment, looked genuinely concerned before reapplying his usual mask, "Well fine if that's what you want, you filthy little Mudblood why don't you go and cry your tears into a book because, clearly, you don't have any friends who want to talk to you."

This said Hermione let out a heart wrenching sob and went to walk past him back to her original destination, Draco, however, had other plans and gently grabbed her wrist as she walked past and whispered pitifully into her ear "Hermione, can I please talk to you?".

She turned violently towards him ripping her wrist out of his grasp. "What could you possibly want to talk to me about Draco Malfoy? Over all my school years thus far you have made my life as much of a living hell as is possible for one person, so give me one good reason why I should start listening to a word you say now?" she screamed at him relishing in the feeling of having someone to pour her emotions out onto.

He stared at her; realistically he couldn't expect her to welcome him with arms wide open. After all everything she had just said was perfectly true, but he was hoping she'd be slightly more diplomatic about this. The war was over and people were allowed to change. Weren't they?

"How about I give you three, the war is over, the Dark Lord is gone forever and my bastard of a father is locked up in Azkaban where he belongs." He said these words with such a dark look of anger and hatred on his face she cringed in fear even though she knew that this hatred was not aimed at her. "Never mind Hermione, just ignore what I just said."

After that he looked down to the floor and sped off in the direction of the Dungeons. She just stood there in the exact same position and stared at the spot where he just stood.

Having been blown off completely Draco was now in the same sort of mood Hermione had been in before he had confronted her. It had taken him a lot of courage to say those things to her and even then he didn't even get to say anywhere near everything he wanted her to know.

So Draco Malfoy was sat alone in the Slytherin common room contemplating many things. Mostly he thought of Hermione Granger.

She is the only woman to have ever gotten under the skin of Draco Malfoy, and now he was no longer under the control of his father he wanted her. Merlin how he wanted her, the Gryffindor princess would be his if it was the last thing he ever did.

He was put into Slytherin house for a reason of course.

Hermione was now sat in her favourite chair in the library and, to the onlooker, was reading _Hogwarts: A History_, but in actual fact was staring at the pages of her favourite book trying to take in the scene that had gone on between her and Malfoy

It hit her full on in the face how shallow she had really been. She promised herself years ago that she would never judge people the way she had just then, assuming that he had some ill intent for wanting to talk to her. If she had just looked him in the eye and listened to the tone of his voice it was obvious to anyone with a brain that he was trying to make amends.

So he had a lot of amends to make. There was still no need for her to behave in such a Ronald like fashion.

_Draco_

_I'm truly very sorry about how I behaved earlier. It was inexcusable and rude and I should like to hear what you have to say if you still wish to talk?_

_Meet outside the Room of Requirement at 12 tonight if you do._

_-HG_

She ran up to the Owlery and attached the note to one of the school owls. Hopefully he wouldn't brush it away without second thought the way she had done with him earlier.

_**Ok so this was originally K+ but I decided to change it to T because I have no control over my awful swearing habit ^^'. Second chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow =) **_


	2. The Room of Requirement

Draco was abruptly bought out of his reverie by a tapping on his dorm window. Wondering who could possibly be sending him mail at this time of day he reluctantly gets up to relieve the bird of its message.

"What on Earth?..." having scanned through the note he quickly checks the time. "11:30, SHIT!" He quickly grabs his cloak and runs out of the dormitories at breakneck speed towards the Room of Requirement, not caring about the curious and slightly weirded out looks he was receiving as he ran through the common room.

The old Draco Malfoy never ran.

But this is no longer the old Draco Malfoy, and the first person he wants to really show himself to is the girl who he hurt the most.

Upon reaching the 7th floor corridor he slowed to a brisk walk and smiled when he saw she was waiting for him by the place where the door for the Room of Requirement appears. To her surprise she found herself smiling back at him, even if she did look a little guilty he decided that it couldn't be a bad thing.

"Hi," she said sheepishly.

"Hi," he responded.

"Look, I'm sorry..." they both started at the same time. He paused and waited for her to finish.

"I'm really sorry Draco, I was so rude and had no right to brush you off like that. I..."

"I don't want you to apologise Hermione," he interrupted "your reaction was perfectly understandable..."

"Shall we continue this conversation somewhere more comfortable?" She interrupts him and then paces back and forth in front of the wall making the door appear and leads Draco into the room.

They take a seat in the neutral Ravenclaw coloured room, each on a separate sofa. Both of them perched on the edge of their seat as neither is particularly able to get comfortable.

"Draco, I am very sorry for the way I reacted, I admit I was shocked but I've been shocked plenty of times before and I can safely say, have never reacted without thinking like that before." She stops and looks at him to try and gauge his reaction, but his face is unreadable.

He looks down at his hands, "Like I said outside your reaction was perfectly understandable, I was never expecting you to welcome me with open arms but I would like to suggest a truce at the very least? Maybe then we can see where it goes from there?" he returns her look with a shy smile.

"Yes Draco, I think I can definitely manage that" she smiles warmly at him and reaches out to take his hand in hers, "Don't worry about Harry and Ron, I'll deal with them if the situation arises" and with that said she stands up and begins to walk towards the door. "Thank you for coming here to talk to me tonight Draco, I can see that you're not the boy who treated me as you did for all those years any longer." She turns and leaves the room, once she has gone Draco visibly lets out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding.

_**Ok so it's short and crappy but I didn't really want to take it beyond that in this chapter, apologies for it being later than I said. (I forgot I was working last night and the night before xD)**_


End file.
